


and some i had to leave behind

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, They love each other really, behindthecorner, hand over heart, seriously these two need to be protected, tiny mage son and tiny fight emoticon daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="small"></span><br/>// <i>my brother, i'm so sorry.</i> //</p><p>cara ponders her life, both with and without her brother, as she and josephine sail to antiva<br/>to begin a new life, the worries and duties of the inquisition behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and some i had to leave behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BehindTheCorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheCorner/gifts).



>   
> welcome to the things i write at 4am.
> 
>  
> 
> just to clear anything up in case it wasn't clear, this is set after tresspasser in a little spin off where josephine returns to antiva to take control over her household. her wife, cara trevelyan goes with her and doing so, leaves her older brother behind. 
> 
>  
> 
> for my brother luke, because he got me into this damned game.

// _once we were thirty years old, our songs have been sung._ //

the sea crashes against the bow of the boat, causing a familiar curl of sickness to form in the brunette's stomach, as she stares from the edge. the harbour is quickly disappearing from her sight, fading into the blue and white that makes up the shore and the sky, but even though she can't see him, she knows. adrian would not leave his spot until the ship left his sight and the hulking vessel was far easier to spot than the tan, brunet mage who stood tall on the pier. a twisted grief slips and curls around the sea sickness in her stomach; she shouldn't be leaving him, there was still so much that could go wrong while she flitted to antiva, to play montilyet with her newly wed.

as if the antivan knew what she was thinking, cara spots josephine in her peripheral, feels the familiar touch against the small of her back as she joins her at her place on the edge of the ship. the trevelyan wants to say so much, that they shouldn't leave their friends behind, that _she_ should be there to make sure her brother is safe. sure, adrian was the eldest but cara worried the most, she had the lovely ability of seeing everything that could go wrong.

'he will be fine, my love. it will take him some time to adjust, to a role that bears such responsibility, but your brother is an intelligent man. do not worry.'

she wants to smile, to laugh and agree that the worst thing adrian could do was set her childhood home on fire for a few seconds, but not everyone in the trevelyan household had been happy with cara forfeiting her role as head to go and marry an antivan, and leave the household to a _mage_ , one who was the trevelyan's dirty little secret. their cousin would argue that he didn't have any standing in the run for head, he was a mutt and wasn't even their father's to begin with. their mother had married into the name and no true trevelyan blood ran through his veins. pale lips quirk as she remembers the sharp words she had had with osher before her departure, warning her to keep her tongue if she wished to remain residing in the house. sure enough, their loud mouthed cousin had ceased her talk.

turning slightly so she can see the face that always soothes, the lips used to weave soft words, and cara reaches, hand pressing to the curve of josephine's jawline.

'promise me we can visit soon.'  
'of course.'

satisfied, knowing that josephine always kept her promises, cara's gaze flickers back over to the shoreline, know completely gone. she remembers a time she didn't know her brother, only faint whisps of him ever residing in the house and a diary that wove words of a bastard child, a mage who was taken to the circle and all traces of him wiped. she remembers finding him, the bickering and thinly veiled words of distrust and unresolved feelings about the other's situation, that only succeeded in furthering the gap between the siblings.

but then she remembers adrian patching up her leg after she had nearly scraped all of her skin off, falling off a particularly slippery rock. she remembers the talks they had, about their mother, about themselves, their memories. they had talked about so much, his time in the circle and the horrors he had endured; her time with a crown that was too big to bear and a shadow that she could not fill. they had begun to care for each other, and had forged a bond, that even the ensured end of the world didn't break. 

_he will be fine_ , she thinks. no matter how much space is put between them now, nothing will ever truly sever their bond.


End file.
